Sleep
by FandomWriter2334
Summary: Lucy's drunk and Lisanna makes Cobra take care of her. What will happen? Oneshot. Uwah, thank you guys!


**Here's a little gift for you all- a CoLu fanfic! Where Cobra is a part of Fairy Tail (a new addition).**

* * *

Lucy didn't know really how it happened. The guild was having a large party and the blonde had somehow gotten caught in a drinking contest with Cana. Lucy was feeling quite brave at the moment, but after 20 or 30 shots of tequila, she realized that there was really no hope.

"I... I qu.. quit, Cah-Cana!" Lucy slurred, and the brunette raised her hands in the air and cheered for her victory.

"I'm... I'mma go ho.. home. 'S... 's too loud in hrrr..." Lucy giggled drunkenly.

"Lucy!" Lisanna called, dragging an irate Cobra with her. Unexpectedly, they'd become great friends. "Cobra wants to go with you."

"No I don't," Cobra grumbled. Lisanna tugged his ear. "Go with her. She need someone to walk her home and I'm worried about her. What if she gets... Raped?" Lisanna couldn't bear the thought. The youngest takeover mage looked pleadingly at the maroon-haired male.

"Please?"

Unable to say no to his best friend, he caved. "... Fine, Lis." Cobra gave in, and walked towards the drunken blonde, who giggled and grabbed his wrist.

"C'mon, Let's go t' my house~!" Lucy slurred again, pulling him out the door with her.

"Oi, Blondie!" They could hear him yell.

Lisanna sat down at the bar, placed her head in her hand, and smiled. Mirajane, who stood behind the bar in front of her little sister, looked at her and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Whatcha smiling about, Lisanna?" The oldest of the takeover siblings asked.

"I want him to be happy," Lisanna replied, sitting up and looked at her sister.

"Who?"

"Cobra."

"Is that so? You guys have been quite the pair."

"Yeah. He's my best friend. Natsu has been kinda distant ever since he started dating Levy and going on missions with her team." The young woman smiled brightly again. "No, Mira, I don't like either Natsu or Cobra. They're friends.

"Darn." Mirajane smirked, it seemed her sister figured her out. (She avoided the possible curse words, she was never one to swear).

* * *

"Blondie, you're gonna fall, and I ain't gonna pull ya outta that canal," Cobra told Lucy, who was walking along the channel (not a very good idea when you're drunk).

"Nuh-Uh!" The blonde retorted childishly. Cobra rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Blondie."

"Don't call me that!" The celestial wizard slurred. She stumbled a bit, then regained her balance.

"Would you rather I called you.. Cosplayer?" Cobra grinned.

"No!"

"Cheerleader?"

"No."

"Bunny?"

"You stole that from Gajeel!"

"Barbie Doll?"

"No way."

"Jelly Jugs?"

"What?!"

"That's what I thought, Blondie. I'll call ya Blondie." Cobra said. They finally reached her house.

"Welp, see ya." The second-gen slayer began walking in the direction they came.

"But Cobra," She whined.

"But what?"

"I'll be lonely." The blonde stellar mage said, drunk but kind of sad that he wouldn't stay.

"For cryin' out loud, Blondie. I'm not gonna stay with you."

"You... You don't like me..?" The drunk sniffled.

"Wait-" Before he could take anything back, Lucy began sobbing.

"You- You don't like me! What'd I ever d-do to y-you?"

"N-no! Ah, Shit, I.. I didn't mean it like that!" She still wouldn't stop.

"Y-You're s-so mean! I-I'm telling!"

"I...I'll spend the night with you, Blondie!" _If that's what it takes for her to stop crying. Lis would kill me if she figured out I made Blondie cry._

"Really, Cobra?" Lucy looked up hopefully. Cobra rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Really. C'mon, lets go." He motioned to her door, which hadn't been unlocked. She spent at least ten minutes trying to fit the key in the lock, but finally got it in after Cobra told her to hurry up. She made a grand entrance to her empty house, tossing her purse on the coffee table and stumbling over to her bed.

"Cobra~!" The blonde squealed drunkenly, sitting on her bed. "This is my house!"

Cobra walked around, hands shoved in his pockets. "Yeah, It's pretty cozy," Cobra replied, glancing around.

"Wanna tea?" Lucy asked, standing up and wobbling a bit, almost falling down. But she finally made it to the kitchen, putting the tea kettle on the stove and turning it on.

"Uh, I don't think you should use the stove when you're drunk, Blondie." Cobra said, walking over next to her and taking over.

"H-Hey! I cah... can make tea in my own house! I'm nah- not as drunk as you think I am!" Lucy slurred. Cobra gently pushed her into the bedroom and onto the bed, making her sit.

"Listen, Blondie, I can't let ya hurt yourself with fire. So just calm down. I'll make you some tea and you can get to bed. In the morning you'll feel much better."

He waited until the water was boiling and made green tea. He poured it into two teacups and handed one to the blonde and keptone for himself. He put honey and milk in his, but nothing in hers. Cobra didn't know what she liked, so he made it natural. She sipped a it slowly, when he drank it faster. When the celestial mage was done with her tea, she began running around her house.

"Blondie, knock it off! Yer like a twelve year old hyped up on sugar." Cobra grabbed her arm, causing her to stop. Their faces were inches from each other, a darker blush on her cheeks from the alcohol. He was tempted to lean in and seal their lips, but he restrained himself. She was drunk and probably not interested, so he didn't, and tugged her back over to the bed.

"Stay here and try to sleep. You need it, god damnit." The maroon-haired man walked over and sat on the armchair. He watched her sit there and pout like a child.

Eventually Lucy was all tired out from pouting and decided to go to bed. She stood up and began undressing.

"Gah, Blondie! What're you doing?!" He averted his eyes, almost tossing the book.

"I'm getting ready for bed, stupid!" She grumbled before sliding under the covers. He grumbled a few choice words before getting comfy in the chair. After a few moments he was beginning to drift off to sleep. Then he heard her soft voice.

"Cobra," she whispered.

"What Blondie?"

"Can you lay with me?" It sounded like something a small child would say. But, not wanting to make her cry (and definitely not because he wanted to nope) he took off his shirt and got under the covers with her. Lucy turned and wrapped her arms around him, sighing lightly before she was asleep. Cobra kissed her lightly, or it was at least lightly when he did it. The arms around his neck drew him in closer as Lucy kissed back, a light pink on his tan cheeks.

"I love you, Blondie."

Even though she hated that nickname, Lucy smiled slightly, her eyes still closed.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **And that's it! Thank you so much for the reviews I love them! Please review with more ideas for the NaLu AND a new story with a different pairing! Bye!**


End file.
